


Insomnia-Stucky

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: The avengers and Kinks [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Bucky can't sleep and decides to ride Steve's dick. That's it.Basically just stucky smut
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The avengers and Kinks [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087539
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Insomnia-Stucky

It was a stormy night and Steve was drawing Bucky, who watched the storm unfold before the large bedroom window.  
"You're drawing again. " Bucky smiled.  
"Yeah, feels good to pick up something again that I used to love."  
"Like a connection to the past huh?"Bucky smiled , settling into bed and yawning. 

Steve put his sketch book aside and smiled, wrapping Bucky into his arms. Kissing him one last time on his forehead before settling into the covers.  
"Sweet dreams darling, I love you ."  
"Love you too, dollface."  
Bucky kissed Steve this time, who fell asleep almost instantly. Bucky, however. Laid tossing and turning, listening to the deep breathing of his boyfriend. 

He listened to the storm and tried counting sheep, but nothing worked to reduce that pent up energy he felt. He just couldn't find sleep, while Steve was happily snoring and apperantly having real nice dreams, seeing the obvious bulge in his pants. 

That gave Bucky an idea....

____________

Steve woke up feeling like he was floating in a world of bliss. He hummed and opened his eyes, only to find Bucky riding him like a fucking rodeo at five in the morning.  
"Buck??" 

Bucky stopped just opened one eye, looking at Steve while still bouncing on his cock and jerking off. He threw his head back and moaned before answering. 

"Insomnia acting up, now. Are you gonna join in or do I have to do all this work by myself?" Bucky panted. Steve blinked sluggishly. 

"just so you know, You're a very heavy sleeper and I expect a real nice breakfast. Gotta give the wife something for the trouble, Stevie."  
Steve groaned and wrapped his arms around Bucky's hips, bucking up feverishly into the tight heat. 

"Yes. Fuck yes, that's more like it. C'mon steve, fuck that insomnia right out of me." Bucky panted, rolling his hips as well. Steve was blushing underneath him, and still looked so concentrated as if bringing Bucky off was his life mission. 

The ex assasin absolutely howled as the other soldier nailed his prostate with every thurst.  
"Feeling good?" Steve growled lowly, which made Bucky shuddered.  
" So so good..." Bucky almost sobbed. This was exactly what he needed. His orgasm hit him like a train and he blacked out, slumping down on Steve. He felt his mouth move, but had no idea what he was saying. 

"Buck? You back with me?"  
"Huuu?"  
Steve chuckled.  
"You've been mumbling in Russian and then you just kind of logged off." Steve pressed kisses on Bucky's Temple. Next to them, Bucky saw a white cloth and Steve's sketchbook, with two newly filled Pages. A detailled drawing of him impaled on Steve's cock, riding him, and another of him blissed out on Steve 's chest  
"You're the worst..."


End file.
